After the War
by The Daxinator
Summary: Obsidian Trilogy. Kellen and Cilarnen get together again after the war is over and done with for a little more than an innocent rendezvous. Anything resembling a plot is purely accidental.


After the War

Pairing- Kellen/Cilarnen

Warning- slash, possible spoilers, senseless smut

Summary- Kellen's finally back from a long trip and the lovers decide to talk later, screw now.

Disclaimer- I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them to bring to "life" a few fantasies

_**Author's Notes-** In honor of 'The Fall of Darkness', I have amended my story to fit some of the subtler details. I was surprised, to say the least, when I realized how NOT off my story's 'facts' were from the book's. None the less, I immediately realized that there was room for improvement and set about doing so the very night I finished the last of the trilogy. Now I present to you, my much beloved readers, the improved and--slightly--truer version of events after the war._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Cilarnen walked through the front doors of his city house and nodded his head in acknowledgment of the servant who had opened the door moments before he could. But other than that barest of nods he ignored the other man completely. He had no patience today and would really hate to have to fire the man because he annoyed him now. So he continued on to his private chambers on the far side of the house undaunted by the servants, all of whom knew that it was a bad idea to annoy their master at such a time.

When he reached the large doors of dark, Selkan-traded wood that marked his personal library he pushed through them tiredly and slumped in his chair the moment he reached it.

It had not been a relaxing day in the least.

Why couldn't the idiots on the council get their heads out of their asses and realize that decreasing taxes was _vital_ to keeping their sea imports coming in regularly. If sea merchants had to pay ridiculous taxes just to make an _offer_ to sell in the city then most would take their business elsewhere. Somehow though, the council did not see this—even coming from the mouth of their Arch-Mage Though his position allowed him not only to sit on the council, but also hold the closest thing to the kingly privilege of having the absolute say in matters as one in the city of Mages could have, it did not afford him respect from most of the older members, and without respect he might as well have not been on the Council at all. It was a problem that Cilarnen had faced since the day he'd come back to the City and been made Arch-Mage.

Cilarnen rubbed his weary eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. It seemed that ever since he had come back to the city during the end of the third demon war, his experience with the world outside of Armethalieh had changed him in ways that baffled and nearly insulted some of his fellow mages.

_Well, maybe not_ fellows _anymore. We don't seem to share the qualities required to name us as fellows._

His musing was cut short by the barest creak of the door hinges and a deep, familiar voice.

"I heard what happened in the meeting. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

Cilarnen looked up sharply when he heard the voice and nearly sighed again in relief at who it was.

"And I see that you've been taking your sweet time in the High Hills….Kellen."

He turned and saw Kellen's mouth spread in a smile as the Knight-Mage approached him, throwing the red and blue bag slung negligently over his shoulder into a chair on his way.

"I've been busy," he said with a shrug. "No one wants to hear anything about Armethalieh, much less trade with it again."

Cilarnen sighed loudly as Kellen sat on the edge of the desk in front of him and reached out to lay his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The russet-haired mage shrugged the hand away and stood up to look into Kellen's eyes evenly.

"What was their final decision?" he asked warily, dreading the inevitable answer.

"The elders debate."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's exactly how it sounds. They aren't sure what they want. I told them that Armethalieh had a new Arch-Mage and a council; different from the ones who almost fell in league with the demons." He ran a hand through his dark gold curls and let out a small breath that sounded suspiciously like a sigh to Cilarnen.

"But I think that did little to calm them. So, the elders debate. It's not looking good for Armethalieh."

Cilarnen moaned slightly at the end of Kellen's explanation but held his posture upright, though the thought of falling back into his chair was tempting. "In other words, we need to find another fur trader. Wonderful."

Kellen shrugged, "Among other things." The Knight-Mage pushed away from the desk and began to walk back out the way he'd come, figuring that Cilarnen would want to be alone to discern a possible solution, but assuring himself that he would be back in a few days to properly visit his lover. He'd been gone for three months, off across the sea fulfilling mage prices he'd procured during the war and, upon Cilarnen's request, spreading the word of Armethalieh's eagerness to begin trade again—and now he wanted to be able to be with Cilarnen without his lover's mind wandering to his city duties. Towards that end, he could give the older boy a few days to work through his problems.

In the meantime though, Kellen planned to visit Sentarshadeen to visit some of the friends that he hadn't seen in a while--in particular, his reborn sister Idalia. Maybe even Jermayan and Ancaladar would be around from their trying to locate the dragons in hiding. He just hoped no one expected him to join in the Flower Wars that he knew were already in play.

'Well isn't this just typical? I finally get to see Kellen again and _this_ happens.'

"Kellen, wait." The mage said, hurrying forward to grab the back of the Knight-Mage's black tunic. "I've been wanting to see you and…well something like this always happens but I still want—" The rest of his words were cut off by soft lips brushing against his own and a hand stroking back his hair from his face.

"Hush. I've missed you too ya know." Kellen pulled back to look into Cilarnen's blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around the Mage-born and felt the shorter one lay his head against his shoulder with a sigh.

"Why does this always happen to us?" he felt the words whispered against his shoulder.

Kellen didn't answer, just holding the Mageborn tighter to him and closing his eyes as he rocked them with soft sways of his hips. Cilarnen swayed with him, silently enjoying one of Kellen's gentler moments where all he wanted was to not be the Arch-Mage of Armethalieh, not a Mageborn and not a man with responsibilities; just Kellen's lover.

"I wanna be yours forever," he whispered, echoing his thoughts aloud.

Kellen's arms tighten on him and he felt the Knight-mage's cheek nuzzle his hair. He looked up at Kellen and saw a smile on his face before he leaned down and took his lips. When he pulled back just far enough to lay their foreheads together he whispered softly against Cilarnen's lips, "And I yours." Then he chuckled bemusedly and, at Cilarnen's questioning look, said,

"When did we become such hopeless romantics?"

The question caught Cilarnen off guard, but not enough to hold back a quick retort. "Obviously abstinence for so long is driving us crazy."

Kellen 'hmed' against his lips as he kissed him again before pulling back just long enough to smirk wolfishly and say, "Let's remedy that shall we?"

­­0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kellen closed his eyes as he thrust up languidly into the body straddling his thighs. He heard the pants of breath from Cilarnen as he sat there, his legs on either side of Kellen's hips, hands splayed over the broad chest under him, and head thrown back in the pleasure of his lover's hand gripping his cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his hips. He felt the slid of the tight, slick entrance that was the center stage of his pleasure.

The Wildmage groaned as Cilarnen started helping with the rhythm of their lovemaking, arching his body off his cock when he lay his hips down and coming down hard when they pushed back up into his heat.

"Ahh….Harder….haaa…Kellen…." Cilarnen moaned above him, his hands sliding from just below his muscled chest to his shoulders, gripping them tight to be ready for the fulfillment of his request.

A smirk adorned Kellen's face as his eyes fluttered open to see the wanton picture above him. Slipping both his unoccupied hand and the other—this one met with a groan of protest—he grabbed the Mageborn's hips and rolled him off of his thighs. Ignoring Cilarnen's gasp of surprise and outrage he then rolled over and ended up on top of the pale mage. He ground his hips into the other's as his hands came to cup Cilarnen's head so he could kiss him passionately on the lips to stop his words.

Cilarnen apparently got his message and promptly shut up and returned the kiss with equal passion, his long-fingered nails scratching down Kellen's back; leaving red welts as evidence of their coming. When his hands reached Kellen's taunt buttocks he clutched them tightly and crushed their arousals together between them; desperately trying to convey his need.

Kellen chuckled into his lover's mouth and broke away from him to sit back on his haunches between Cilarnen's legs. He saw as understanding lit up his pale lover's blue eyes and had to hold back a moan as the young man expertly threw a leg around Kellen's waist and placed the other over his shoulder. The Wildmage took the opportunity to align himself with Cilarnen's hole and thrust forward hard.

Cilarnen's head collided with the hard oak headboard as his larger love surged forward but he wasn't about to complain. Not when Kellen was finally complying; his strokes forward hitting that spot inside him that set his blood afire, and his pulls away seeming to drag Cilarnen further into the realm of agonizing pleasure. But it wasn't enough and he couldn't seem to find the words to tell Kellen so.

Kellen leaned over the Mageborn and slid his fingers through the sweaty silk strands to grasp his head and bring him up for a kiss; all the while using only his hips to hammer into the seething body under him. He then gasped when the older boy's previously inactive hands shot up to tangle in his hair and grip his thigh and the mouth he had been kissing suddenly began devouring his opened mouth savagely. Cilarnen's hips pushed up, grinding his erection into Kellen's rock hard stomach; begging to be touched, but Kellen ignored it for the time being and persistently kept at fucking Cilarnen into the bed.

He wrenched his mouth from Cilarnen's and put his lips on the neck that was shown clearly because of the fact that Cilarnen had thrown his head back the moment their lips broke contact. Kissing and sucking alternately on the Adam's apple that moved furiously as the boy gasped and cried out, Kellen lightly bit into the soft skin of his lover's throat before laying another kiss on it gently and moving further down to the crook of his neck, where he laid his head as he continued his pounding thrusts.

Cilarnen groaned loudly at his failed attempt to show Kellen what he wanted and forced his hand between his and Kellen's bodies to fist his penis tightly. He inhaled sharply at first and began to jerk his hand up and down, several times having his hand smack into Kellen's belly.

Kellen noticed what Cilarnen was doing and chuckled brokenly before reaching down and grabbing his hand and bringing it up above their heads to be held against the headboard, earning himself a growl and a sore scalp from where Cilarnen was viciously yanking his hair. He used his other hand to grab Cilarnen's forearm to stop the pressure and kissed the boy's now snarling face.

"You're too impatient. If you'll wait a minute I'll get to that." He explained and saw Cilarnen's face go from angry to intrigued.

"In—ahh—your mouth?" He asked with no small amount of eagerness showing in his voice.

"Yes. Now be patient and _wait_." Kellen gasped out the last word as he felt a surge of ecstasy run across his spine; a sure sign that he was painfully close. He doubled his efforts and within a few more spiking thrusts he let himself explode into Cilarnen's warmth.

Under him Cilarnen writhed upon feeling, the gush of heat inside of him, knowing that it signaled his finally impending relief. But he ignored those implications for a moment to savor the feeling of Kellen's heaving body, heavy atop his own, damp from sweat and the shower he'd insisted the Wildmage have before he came anywhere near the bed. He loved when Kellen came inside him too; loved the sensation of being filled after the waiting and anticipation of that very moment.

He felt himself harden even more and he groaned loudly at what his thoughts were doing to him.

Well, Kellen _had_ promised him the service of his mouth….

He tried to sit up but with Kellen's weight slumped over him it was nearly impossible and he instead rolled them over so he was on top of Kellen's panting form. He looked down at Kellen mischievously with a wide grin as he began to crawl up while the other raised an eyebrow curiously at Cilarnen's rather rambunctious actions. Usually he was much calmer after sex, even when he hadn't come like right now.

Cilarnen sat on his upper chest, legs wide spread and erection proudly standing inches from Kellen's upraised face. He waited smugly for Kellen to take the hint but when the Wildmage merely watched him with an amused expression he scowled.

"Well?"

"I hope you don't expect me to do this on my back." He said, thoroughly amused now that his orgasm wasn't on the line. "It doesn't work like that sweetling."

"Hmph. Fine." Cilarnen said as he slid from his lover's chest to sit beside him, abuse-reddened buttocks on his heels as he watched Kellen sit up and motion for him to lie down. With a roll of his eyes he did so and was about to make a comment about Kellen playing macho when he had been bottom just as many times as Cilarnen, if not more, when Kellen leaned over his lap and took his erection into his mouth.

"Ah! Kellen!" he let his hands whisper across Kellen's bare shoulders, sometimes stopping to clutch desperately at them as Kellen dipped deeper or used his tongue to do that…thing to the tip of his cock. His lover swirled his tongue around the tip and then plunge to the hilt so that his nose was buried in the auburn curls at the base, before quickly pulling back to suck on just the very head of it. Then he took it all the way in again, this time deep-throating him while still running his tongue along his member. Cilarnen's head fell back with a choked gasp at the feeling of Kellen's tight throat muscles constricting on him—by the Light was Kellen ever good at that—and hit the pillows as he tried to jerk his hips up. Before he could though, he felt Kellen's strong hands holding his thighs down.

"Kellen… more!"

Kellen made a sound in the back of his throat that might have been an affirmative, though it was hard to tell when his mouth was full and otherwise busy.

Cilarnen watched Kellen's head move back and forth, all the while swirling his tongue along the cock in his mouth. He pulled back far enough for the rod to fall out of his mouth, but he didn't neglect it completely. Instead he grasped it in one hand while leaning further to take one of the soft globes underneath it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the tender flesh. But after only a few moments of the handling, Cilarnen groaned low in his throat, the sound taking on an odd pitch.

Upon hearing that sound Kellen abandoned his current task and took the twitching cock back into his mouth. Cilarnen had made the very sound that Kellen had memorized from the beginning of their more physical relationship as the sound that meant he was about to cum.

And Cilarnen, while not consciously keeping track of the noises he made before release, knew from the building tension that he was about to as well.

"Ahhh!" He felt himself spurt into Kellen's mouth and dazedly saw Kellen pull back slightly, his throat working fast to swallow his reward. Finally Cilarnen slumped into the tangled sheets tiredly, all flushed skin and shallow breathing. Looking up from his position between Cilarnen's legs, Kellen stared at the mage-born, his expression unreadable.

Cilarnen felt the gaze on him and opened brown eyes to meet the blue of his lover, his expression curious. Then the Wildmage finally cracked a smile and chuckled lowly in his throat as he leaned his head down to give the smooth juncture of Cilarnen's thigh a kiss. The smaller one snorted and dropped his head back down with a contented sigh as he felt the Kellen's weight shift the bed as he crawled up to curl his large body around him. The mage-born turned into the warm embrace and nestled his head into Kellen's broad chest, exhausted. But then the Wildmage pulled away so he could look into his lover's eyes with a wolfish grin, his eyebrows raised in suggestion. Cilarnen had a sinking feeling in his stomach at the look. Then he felt the awakening in his lover's groin as well as his own.

"One more round?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erm….yeah…. Please don't hurt me. (ducks under a conveniently placed rock)

I'd apologize for the OOC-ness… but you know I can't really say that I'd mean it.

Anyways though, positive feedback please, and also, will SOMEBODY please write something in this category so I'm not the only one. I would _love_ to read someone else's 'Obsidian Trilogy' fanfiction so if anyone has some that they haven't posted cuz there was no other fanfiction about it well…you no longer have that excuse so get it out!


End file.
